


I'm Really the Hero

by EchoGalen



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, F/F, moving on to fluff, viva la fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoGalen/pseuds/EchoGalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Camilla dies. But cats have nine lives, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"No! Danny let me go! She can’t use that!"  
“It’ll be okay,” the tall girl said, clutching her friend for dear life as she fought her. “It’ll be okay,” she repeated, her own guilt stricken face watching the vampire.   
“You don’t understand!” she screamed tears beginning to fall from her cheeks. “Carmilla, no! Please don’t do this! Please!”  
Carmilla slowly turned. Her hair was disheveled around her but she still looked so beautiful. Her arms were tone from the weight of the weapon. And all she saw instead of the chaos- Lafontaine finally back to themself and fighting, protecting Perry, the missing girls being spat out one at a time from the blinding light like candy. Through all of it. Just Laura. A smile.  
“Don’t worry, cupcake. I’m not the hero… so I can’t die.”  
She turned. Oh god she turned and raised the weapon to the blinding light. A flash and then!  
“NOOOOOO!”


	2. Cats Have Nine Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla was a cat, right?

"You didn’t try to stop her. Why didn’t anyone try to stop her!"

“Laura,” Perry replied, “she did it to save us. It was her choice.”

“No,” Laura shook her head. “You knew what the sword could do to her and you just let her waltz-” Laura’s face fell as she uttered the word. Placing her hands to her temples, she muttered, “Just get out.”

“Laura-” Danny began but was cut off as LaF held up their hand.

“I’ll come by tomorrow with some of Perry’s cookies, okay,” they said, hovering their hand over Laura’s shoulder but thinking against really touching her. Looking around they pursed their lips and quietly ushered everyone out of the room with a “you can sleep in my bed tonight, Bettes”.

There Laura sat. Alone. Her world turned upside down. Her heart torn asunder. Carmilla would have found that poetic, she thought, sniffling before laying back into her seat. Carmilla would have said some stupid thing to make them all laugh. To make /Laura/ laugh. But Carmilla wasn’t here.

The pained scream Laura let forth from her lips after she saw Carmilla’s lifeless body burned away. The way Danny had taken her head and pulled her to her chest so she wouldn’t see. Laura sobbed then. And the walk back to the dorm was no better. There was just… nothing.

What was she to do? Go back to her dad’s and talk about all the normal fantastic things that happened on Silas? Would she tell him about Carmilla? …would she ever mutter the vampires name again?  
A sob broke through her and she pushed a hand to her lips, trying to keep it in. No one was here, but Carmilla’s presence was still there. No matter what.

Laura wondered how long she could stay there before breaking completely.

The creaking of the door broke her out of her reverie and her anger overtook her. How dare someone enter this place after what happened. How dare someone interrupt her mourning. Could she have nothing! “Who the hell are you?” she spat, swiveling in her chair and stopping dead in her tracks.

“I’m your new roommate, sweetheart.”

“C-Carmilla?”

The vampire nodded, and Laura had without a doubt if Carmilla had been human she would be crying too.

“Oh god, Carmilla!” Laura jumped up with glee and ran into the girl, flinging her arms around her and holding her tightly. “Please don’t do that again,” she sniffled. “Please-”

"Hey,” Carmilla responded, holding her fingers under Laura’s chin and making her look into her chocolate orbs. “No more please. I am seriously tired and this cat needs a nap.”

Laura smiled, her free hand dabbing away the once tear stricken face of moisture and she pointed at her bed. Carmilla did not have to say a word and pulled back the duvet with ease.

“Thank you for coming back,” Laura whispered into Carmilla’s ear, her lips kissing her jaw.

“Thank you for believing in me, silly human.”


End file.
